Orion It's You?
by Shin-Uto2005
Summary: Orion bereinkarnasi setelah kematiannya, ia kembali menjadi pemburu seorang dewi bulan bernama Tsukiyomi. Ia mengabdi selalu padanya, namun ia mendapatkan tugas ke perbatasan amerika untuk berpatroli menyamar sebagai pelajar smp. Namun tak disangka, ia malah bertemu dengan mantan tuannya, Artemis dengan tidak sengaja. Akankah terjadi cinta di antara mereka?


**Orion, It's You?**

 **Percy Jackson And The Olympians milik Rick Rioridan, sedangkan shinto/japanese myth entah milik siapa..**

 **Summary:**  
Orion bereinkarnasi setelah kematiannya, ia kembali menjadi pemburu seorang dewi bulan bernama Tsukiyomi. Ia mengabdi selalu padanya, namun ia mendapatkan tugas ke perbatasan amerika untuk berpatroli menyamar sebagai pelajar smp. Namun tak disangka, ia malah bertemu dengan mantan tuannya, Artemis dengan tidak sengaja. Akankah terjadi cinta di antara mereka?

Di sebuah bagian dunia, tepatnya benua eropa. Di salah satu negara. Tepatnya di sekolah asrama bernama Westover, musik mengalunkan lagu Jesse McCartey, semua anak-anak dari kelas SD sampai SMA memenuhi ruangan aneh untuk sebuah sekolah militer. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun kelas SMA berdiri dengan sebuah minuman cola di tangannya.

Orion Sawamura KenYu, adalah nama pemuda itu. Ia berpenampilan berambut putih dengan mata kiri ditutup, ia bertubuh eight-pack yang merupakan idola para pria, tak lupa juga wajah tampan mempesona bagai seorang Adonis.

Ia mendesah lega saat para gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi mengerumuninya pergi karena itu mengganggunya dengan berbagai ajakan berdansa seperti: **Apakah kau mau berdansa denganku?**. Tentu, saja ia menolak. sudah jelas ia terganggu.

Mata kanan hijau lautnya sedari tadi memperhatikan empat anak berbagai umur yang tengah mengobrol satu sama lain, ia sudah menduga ketiga anak itu adalah setengah dewa sedangkan satunya lagi adalah makhluk mitologi, Satyr. Bukan hanya mereka yang ia perhatikan, ada kakak-beradik yang ia awasi sedari tadi. Ia sudah mengetahi nama mereka berdua.

Nico Di Angelo, sang adik lalu Bianca Di Angelo, sang kakak. Nico terlihat mengocok sebuah kartu permainan tcg bernama Mythomagic bersama sang kakak.

Matanya kembali menatap keempat anak tadi, ia juga sudah mengetahui nama mereka Percy Jackson,Annabeth Chase,Thalia Grace, dan Grover Underwood. Kini sepertinya Thalia menyuruh Percy dan Annabeth berdansa.

Mereka berdansa beberapa menit, usai itu wajah mereka seolah menyadari sesuatu hal. begitupun dirinya,

' _Akhh! ya ampun!, dimana Di Angelo bersaudara itu?_ ' Pikir Orion panik, Tiba-tiba saja pintu di dekat tribune terbuka lebar. Orion yang sudah mengetahui kalau itu adalah monster segera berlari.

Ia berpapasan dengan PA (baca: Percy Annabeth), yang mencari TG (i've you know what i mean? jangan ngeres!). Percy yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran seakan bertanya _Apa-kau-mengikuti-kami?_.

Orion berpura-pura tak mengikuti dengan berbelok, Percy semakin menjauh. Inilah kesempatan Orion untuk mengikutinya kembali. Orion sadar ia kembali ke aula utama, tak jauh disitu. Di seberang ruangan Di Angelo bersaudara tampak bergidik ketakutan matanya memancarkan ketakutan.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan sampai mereka mengigil ketakutan sampai mereka menjadi seperti itu? Percy dan sedang berduel dengan kekalahan Percy, lalu mereka bertiga kini tengah berdiri di sebuah tebing dengan laut dibawahnya.

' _Demi Amaterasu!, ia jelas Manticore!_ ' Pikir Orion ingin berteriak kepada Percy dan Thalia untuk berhati-hati.

' _Umm, tapi masih mending daripada Chimera sih..._ ' Pikir Orion menghela nafas, namun ia tak yakin.

Beberapa waktu melamunkan, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar teriakan.

"Tiarap!" Sesosok anak berumur 14 tahun berambut pirang dengan mata abu-abu mendorong Di Angelo bersaudara agar merebah ke rumpu liar yang ditambah salju.

Thalia mencoba melawan, bersama Percy. Tiba-tiba sebuah helikopter bersenjata lengkap menunjuk mereka berdua untuk di sasar. Dengan tak terduga, anak panah meluncur melawan duri-duri dan membelahnya menjadi dua dari arah hutan.

Orion tersenyum simpul padahal ia tak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum, _Kok aku merasa familiar ya?_ Pikir Orion bingung.

Manticore itu mencabut anak panah dengan erangan kesakitan, napasnya menjadi berat. Dengan kesempatan ini Percy mengayunkan pedangnya, Manticore mengelak dan menghantamkan ekornya ke perisai Percy. Membuatnya terpental ke samping.

Kemudian para pemanah muncul dari arah hutan, Mereka semua anak perempuan. Sekitar selusin adalah jumlah mereka, yang paling muda berumur 10 tahun sedangkan yang paling tua berumur 14 sama seperti PA. Mereka mengenakan jaket ski bertudung dari bulu binatang berwarna perak dan celana jins. Mereka bersenjatakan busur dengan anak panah.

Mereka maju ke arah manticore dengan ekspresi tegas layaknya prajurit di medan perang, Annabeth tiba-tiba berseru "Para pemburu!"

Orion langsung mengenali mereka dari pakaian mereka, ia pernah menjadi seperti mereka sebelum bereinkarnasi. Thalia terlihat bergumam "Oh, hebat. deh".

Salah satu pemanah yang lebih besar maju ke depan dengan busur siaga. Dia tinggi dan anggun dengan kulit sewarna tembaga. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain, dia mengenakan lingkaran kepang perak terjalin di bagian atas rambut hitam panjangnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti putri persia.

"Izin untuk membunuh, yang mulia?" Katanya, Orion tidak tahu dengan siapa dia bicara, karena gadis itu terlalu memakukan pandangannya dengan busur siaga ke arah manticore.

Sang monster mengerang. "Ini tidak adil! Keterlibatan langsung! ini bertentangan dengan _Hukum Purba_!"

Seorang gadis lain membalas, "Tidak juga" sahutnya. Gadis ini sedikit lebih mudah dari Percy. Orion kenal siapa gadis ini, ia adalah masa lalu Orion itu sendiri.

"Perburuan semua makhluk buas yang berkeliaran berada di dalam medanku. Dan kau, makhluk jahat, termasuk makhluk buas" Dia memandang gadis yang lebih tua darinya dengan lingkar kepang. "Zoe, izin diberikan."

Manticore yang merupakan Dr. Thorn menggeram. "Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkan anak-anak hidup ini , aku akan mendapatkan mereka dalam keadaan hidup atau mati!"

Dia menerjang ke arah Thalia dan Percy, _Sepertinya dia tahu kalau Thalia dan Percy sedang kebingungan_ Pikir Orion.

"Tidak!" Teriak Annabeth, dia menerjang ke arah monster.

"Mundur, Blasteran!" Seru gadis dengan lingkar kepang. "Keluarlah dari garis tembakan!" Tambahnya.

Tapi Annabeth melompat ke punggung monster dan menusukan belati ke tengkuk monster tersebut. Manticore meraung, berputa-putar dengan ekor mengibas udara saat Annabeth bertahan mempertahankan diri.

Sang pemanah dengan lingkar kepang bernama Zoe itu berteriak lantang,

"Tembak!" Perintah Zoe, Percy berteriak.

"Jangan!" Teriaknya.

Tapi para pemburu itu tetap melancarkan serangannya ke arah Manticore sekaligus Annabeth, panah pertama menancap ke leher sang Manticore. Panah lain menusuk dadanya, Sang Manticore terhuyung ke belakang, mengerang.

"Ini bukan akhirnya, Pemburu! Kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya!" Dan sebelum siapapun bisa beraksi, sang monster dan Annabeth yang masih bisa bergelantungan di punggungnya melompat dari tebing dan terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Dengan cepat Orion menggunakan jurus teleportasinya agar menangkap Annabeth yang bergelantungan di tubuh Manticore.

 **[ Teleport ]**

Kilatan berwarna muncul di hadapan Manticore itu, dengan sigap Orion mengambil Annabeth yang bergelantungan.

"Sia-" Sebelum Annabeth bertanya, Orion langsung membekap dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan memanjat ala Shinobi ke jurang.

Orion bisa mendengar Percy berteriak nama Annabeth, saat memanjat Orion bisa mendengar suara ledakan kecil lalu dari langit muncul kerumunan burung gagak.

 _Mereka aneh banget!_ Pikir Orion,

 **Stap...Stap..Stap..**

Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah sampai di atas jurang. Sesampainya ia disana, disambut dengan pemandangan yang sama tanpa monster.

Mereka semua melihat ke arahnya, dan berteriak.

"Annabeth!" Teriak mereka, terutama PTG yang sangat senang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya Annabeth?" Tanya Thalia.

"Umm, dia yang menyelamatkanku..." Jawab Annabeth, Thalia memandangnya meminta jawaban.

"Iya, aku yang menyelamatkannya dari monster itu" Jawab Orion santai.

"T-tunggu...kau fana, kan?" Seorang yang diyakini Orion adalah Artemis bertanya.

"Nope, Aku-"

"Aku?" Ulang Grover.

"Aku Orion..-Artemis memandangnya kaget-, ya, aku Orion, mantan pemburu Artemis" Jawab Orion.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?" Tanya Zoe, Orion menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku mati tanggal 24 oktober tahun xxx" Jawab Orion,

"Tunggu! bukankah kau sudah mati?"

"Aku bereinkarnasi menjadi pemburu lagi, pemburu Reena,"

"Reena?" Tanya Artemis.

"Reeinavansi, dewi bulan dan perburuan shinto"

Sekali lagi mereka kaget bukan main.

 **To Be Continue**

 **NOTE: Halo semua! ini adalah Fict pertama saya jadi maafkan kalau jelek, sebenarnya dari dulu saya punya ide ini. Cuma, malas nulisnya, Ide ini berasal dari legenda Orion dan Artemis. Saya memilih kematian Orion yang waktu gak sengaja di bunuh oleh Artemis. Dan makasih buat baca fict saya, dah! buat yang shinto, 40 persen saya ngarang. Nah kalau nanya Orion dapat kekuatan teleport dari mana nanti saya kasih cerita PJO X NARUTO, berikut biodata Orion:**

 **NAMA:** Orion Kawamura Kenyu

 **UMUR:** 15 Tahun (setelah berainkarnasi)

 **STATUS:** Pemburu Tsukiyomi

 **ORANG TUA:** Dewa Laut dan Badai, Tsukiyomi

 **PENAMPILAN:** Rambut jabrik putih, kulit tan, tinggi, tegap, mata kiri ditutup ala Ciel Phantomhive, warna mata kanan hijau laut, warna mata kiri merah ruby, tubuh eight-pack, selalu memakai jaket blazers berwarna merah,

 **AKSESORIS:** Kalung berlambang bulan berwarna perak

 **SIFAT:** Ramah, Ceria, Lembut,

 **SENJATA:** Pedang bergagang emas bermata satu, busur perak berkilau,

 **ELEMEN:** Air,Angin,Api,

 **KEKUATAN: -Masih Misterius-**


End file.
